<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's what love is by The_dark_phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663178">That's what love is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dark_phoenix/pseuds/The_dark_phoenix'>The_dark_phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Quote, Season/Series 04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dark_phoenix/pseuds/The_dark_phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whisper a dangerous secret to someone you care about.<br/>Now they have the power to destroy you, but they won’t.<br/>That’s what love is."<br/>- Welcome to Night Vale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's what love is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick late night drabble, I thought of while already lying in bed. <br/>Set somewhere during the first few episodes of S4.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">They sit on opposite ends of the table these days and Harvey hates it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Sanders demands of him to do everything in his power to stop Mike’s deal, ruin him if necessary. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Harvey knows that it is possible, that he could destroy Mike with a single call. He tells himself that he would never do that, because it could end his career as well. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">He knows that’s a lie. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">What ever happened between them, Mike would never sell him out. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">And what ever happens, he would never turn on Mike. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Not for selfish reasons. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">But because that’s what love is. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.<br/>Kudos and comments are always very appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>